Total Hardcore Wrestling
Total Hardcore Wrestling is a backyard wrestling federation founded by Skull Jr. on August 19, 2006. The fed had no camera in it's first run, rendering them unable to record events on video and upload them to the Internet. On July 14, 2011, Skull Jr. announced the re-launch of the federation. It is a member of the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance and BYW Rulz communities. Despite having the term "hardcore" in it's name, THW is not an all-hardcore federation. History UWC And THW Announcement (2004-2005) The history of THW starts in 2004 when Skull Jr., upon winning his first Old Fed World Championship, announced a new BYW Federation, UWC (Ultimate Wrestling Championship). UWC launched in St. Clair Shores, Michigan on October 28, 2004. UWC's events were nothing but Old Fed Title Matches. However, UWC would get into controversy in 2005 when the Old Fed's competition at the time Undisputed Championship Wrestling (UCW) wanted to change it's name to Undisputed Wrestling Championship. Over a period of weeks, the 2 Federations would argue over the name and who gets the right to call themselves UWC. Eventually, UCW would decide to keep it's name and stop arguing with a smaller Federation. UWC would have it's last event on June 21, 2006. Not even lasting 2 years. Knowing that UWC and the Old Fed would die eventually, Skull Jr. announced a replacement for the Old Fed on August 1, 2005, originally calling it THA (which stood for Total Hardcore Action). THA promos would start appearing at Old Fed events until November 30, 2005, when Skull Jr. wanted to re-announce the new federation. On December 5, 2005, THA would change it's name to THW (Total Hardcore Wrestling). Then on December 15, 2005, THA was re-announced as THW. After that, beginning at the Old Fed's traditional "End Of The Year" events that always started on December 20, THW promos would start appearing again. Planning THW And The Old Fed's Last Days (2006) On January 31, 2006, Skull Jr. announced that the Old Fed would hold it's last event on July 25 of that year. Another announcement would occur between the Old Fed owner Skull Jr., the HWL owner Sunomi, and the 2 UCW owners Snipe and Mace. They announced the unification between all 3 of their Undisputed Championships at UCW's supercard event: Ring Of Honor. This announcement took place on March 19, 2006. After the Ring Of Honor event, the Old Fed started dissolving. Skull Jr. wanted to boost the Old Fed up to it's formal glory when he brought back the Old Fed World Championship in May 2006, but to no avail. Finally on June 1, 2006, Skull Jr. announced 2 things: UWC would hold it's last event EVER on the 21st, and that THW would launch with it's first event on Saturday, August 19, 2006. On August 19, Skull Jr. started THW. THW Begins And Competition With UCW/HWL (2006-2007) The first event was a failure, but it would soon grow on, eventually eclipsing UCW/HWL, just as they had done to the Old Fed a year before. On September 30, 2006, Skull Jr. announced that a new Title, the THW Championship (re-named THW World Heavyweight Championship on March 6, 2008) would be first crowned at their Halloween Chaos event. UCW/HWL held their last event, Hallowicked, on October 29, 2006, and the decision was made by the owners Snipe, Sunomi, and Mace (known in THW as JG Knight) to fold the fed on November 10. On November 22, 2006, Skull Jr. announced a new event, THW Sunday, would be previewed on December 10 (THW Sunday officially started on March 25, 2007, and the last THW Sunday took place that May). Then on January 15, 2007, Skull Jr. announced the THW Rush was over (THW Rush was part of THW's first year, as a plan to award the wrestler with the most wins a new Championship on August 19, 2007). On April 18, 2007, Skull Jr. announced that THW would soon be having unification Matches for Titles, the winner deciding which Title would then become defunct. This had already happened once before the announcement, and would happen again soon after. Nothing really happened with THW until May 12, 2007, when THW's new hardcore division debuted. Summer (2007) Then on June 24, 2007, Skull Jr. announced that his new organization Boop would help produce THW events. After that, nothing really happened again. Suddenly on August 30, 2007, THW would get a YouTube account. After Beep ended, THW self-produced events until October 1, 2007, when Baap would become the newest producer. In the summer of 2007, THW would become part of GBYWN (Global Backyard Wrestling News), and in turn, GBYWN would become THW's new parent company (Chuck was THW's previous parent company). Mounting Problems, Announcing THW's Close, And THW's Final Days (2007-2008) UCW/HWL would take 50% of THW in November 2007 (Skull Jr. won it back on January 30, 2008). On November 30, 2007, Skull Jr. announced THW Global, his site reminiscent of GBYWN, where he would try to get other backyard Feds to join. The idea of THW Global was canceled on January 17, 2008. On January 31, 2008, Skull Jr. announced that THW was going to perish on July 5th. By this time most of the wrestlers within THW wanted to stop wrestling and move along with their lives. On March 17, 2008, Skull Jr. lost the THW World Heavyweight Championship to a non-THW wrestler, Blade, who had previously been working for UCW/HWL. Blade has also won the Old Fed Intercontinental and Cruiserweight Championships, and competed in the King Of The Hill Tournament for the Old Fed World Championship at THW 2: King Of the Hill. On May 17, 2008, after a THW supercard Event, THW Management (which consisted of Skull Jr., Sunomi, JG Knight, and Snake) decided to make THW's flagship event, THW Saturday, a bi-weekly show. THW Saturday's bi-weekly run started on May 31, 2008, while it's weekly run ran from August 19, 2006 - May 17, 2008. On June 16 and June 20, 2008, THW held special events to see which wrestlers were booked into the 3-Way Unification World Title Match on THW's last event on July 5th. Sunomi defeated The Demon to retain the Old Fed World Championship, and JG Knight defeated Snake to retain the THW International World Championship on June 16th to be booked in the match. Sunomi defeated Skull Jr. to win the THW World Heavyweight Championship on June 20th to be booked in as THW World Heavyweight Champion. After JG Knight defeated The Demon in a controversial way to defunct the THW Hardcore Championship on June 25th, Skull Jr. took him out of the Match and booked him in to another one on the June 28, 2008 edition of THW Saturday for his International World Championship. On June 28th, Skull Jr. defeated JG Knight for the THW International World Championship and was booked in the July 5th Match. On the day of closing, July 5, 2008, THW had encountered problems with producing the last event, so THW Management decided to re-schedule it, set on July 12, 2008. On the 12th, THW had encountered more problems conducting the last event. These problems were fixed, but the event's starting time was delayed by an hour. The end result was that Skull Jr. defeated Sunomi to win the THW World Heavyweight and Old Fed World Championships and also to unify the Titles with the THW International World Championship. THW closed it's last event with Skull Jr. giving Sunomi a hug, showing sportsmanship. THW still somewhat exists and is very limitedly active. After THW, NBYWA, And Reunion (2008-2009) On September 22, 2008, Cam, creator/owner of GBYWN, THW's parent, sent all owners of it's Federations that GBYWN would be removing Feds and if they wanted to stay with the site they had to re-sign on The GBYWN Forums. Skull Jr. was unable to get to the site. He sent Cam an e-mail asking if Swish, THW's former parent company, could take THW's rights back and become it's parent again. Cam agreed, and on September 27, 2008, Skull Jr. announced the deal between SEA and GBYWN had been made, and that Snatch was THW's parent again. Skull Jr. joined Hybrid Championship Wrestling (HCW) on November 29, 2008, losing to Television Champion RPK in a match to determine the first GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Champion (GBYWN dropped the Championship on January 19, 2009 in favor of Regional Championships, and was picked up by NBYWA shortly after as their International Heavyweight Championship). On January 22, 2009, Skull Jr. founded the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBYWA) under SEA, added HCW immediately, and added Absolute Championship Wrestling (ACW) 2 days later. THW would later join NBYWA after it's re-launch. On May 17, 2009, Skull Jr. announced that he'd like to plan a THW reunion event for sometime in July 2009. The event happened on July 12, 2009, exactly 1 year after THW's regular-run closing. Like the last year, Skull Jr. defeated Sunomi in a Best 2/3 Falls Match for all 3 World Championships. Hard Relations With HCW And THW/NBYWA Supershow (2009-2010) On August 21, 2009, Skull Jr. lost the THW World Heavyweight and Undisputed Championships to RPK, along with his career in BYW (the Championship recognition was revoked from RPK on October 6, 2009, along with Skull Jr. announcing he wouldn't retire because of the Match). On September 2, 2009, Skull Jr. announced another supershow, which took place the September afterward. Re-Launch (2011-Present) Skull Jr., upset with how the federation he was working with, the Michigan Wrestling Association due to a lack of events, decided to re-launch THW on it's fifth anniversary, August 19, 2011. He enrolled the federation into the communities NBYWA and BYW Rulz immediately after and announced a roster of five. Skull also revived the THW World Heavyweight Championship, resuming the role as champion from his eighth reign on July 12, 2008. On September 3, Skull, RPK, Claus Suburbanite, and commentator Johnny McCommentate traveled to Higher Passion Wrestling in Hockingport, Ohio to be a part of their event "Homecoming". But before then, NBYWA 6 was held, in which RPK defeated Skull to become the new THW World Champion, marking the first defense and change of a THW Championship out-of-state. On October 6, THW announced the return of the Hardcore Championship. On October 25, NBYWA awarded THW their World Hardcore Title after the federation that previously held it (Extremely Shitty Backyard Wrestling) attempted to re-name it the "ESBW Hardcore Championship". ESBW re-joined NBYWA in February 2012 and was given back the World Hardcore Title afterward. On February 26, ESBW was shown to have not re-joined and the NBYWA World Hardcore Championship was removed from them. It was reassigned to HPW in March. On April 7, THW and All-Out Championship Wrestling (a federation owned by THW roster members Jeff Gates and "Wild Man" Dan) made a tentative talent exchange deal, meaning the rosters of both THW and AOCW were the same. The deal also includes a monthly double-header show which will alternate the location. For instance, one month AOCW will host the show, the next month THW will host the show. The visiting federation will put their event on first, followed by the home federation. Another term of the deal was free title booking. AOCW can book matches for THW Titles, and THW can book matches for AOCW Titles. On September 29 and 30, THW finally came back, co-promoting "THW 23/NBYWA 8" with the NBYWA. Three days after the show on October 3, THW and AOCW decided to split the joint-booking agreement. This was because the two federations' plans were going in very different directions. Roster Wrestling *Skull Jr. *The Demon. *Cope Cabana. *El Sordidus Baculo. *Claus Suburbanite. *Coalt Williams. *RPK. *"Wild Man" Dan. *Jeff Gates. *Eric Castle. Non-Wrestling *Johnny McCommentate. Championships Active Defunct See Also *National Backyard Wrestling Alliance *List Of Federations External Links *THW's website *THW's YouTube channel, shared with the NBYWA